Mi amor de otro mundo
by SraChoi
Summary: Otro Levi x Lectora. Siempre has querido saber qué es eso de viajar a otras dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO**: este fic contendrá cierto «spoiler» en los próximos capítulos, porque pretendo seguir el transcurso del anime (no del manga, el cual está, por supuesto, mucho más avanzado en la historia) y, además, puede que haya algo de lemon (avisaré en su momento, si es que hay).

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Una niña de 10 años estaba leyendo tranquilamente con su madre su libro preferido, _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_; la madre, con su melodiosa voz, leía el cuento para que su pequeña pudiera dormirse con tranquilidad.

– Mamá, ¿es posible viajar a otros lugares como el del cuento?

– Quien sabe, cariño.

Con un bostezo, la pequeña dice algo que provoca cierta risa en su madre:

– Mañana voy a mirar por el pozo del parque y comprobar si yo también puedo viajar a través del tiempo, como Kagome.

– ¿Otra vez has estado viendo _Inuyasha_? – le pregunta con suavidad.

La niña sólo llega a sentir mientras cae presa de un profundo sueño. Su madre ríe un poquito más, le besa la frente y sale con cuidado de la habitación.

* * *

Gritos, ruidos, golpes y hasta pitidos. Eso es lo único que escucha la pequeña niña sin poder prestar atención a una cosa fija, siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pesadez en los ojos, dolor en las piernas. ¿Qué está pasando? Pero el dolor poco a poco desaparece, dejando espacio a una inmensa tranquilidad.

De pronto, la niña ve una luz, un destello. «¿Acaso he conseguido atravesar el pozo?», es lo único que piensa antes de no sentir nada, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Te duele todo el cuerpo, pero ya no es el mismo dolor que antes. Como puedes, abres los ojos e intentas fijar la vista hacia todo lo que hay a tu alrededor; primero, todo se te muestra borroso, con sombras, aunque, poco a poco, tu vista se adapta al entorno. «¿Dónde estoy?», piensas.

Por fin puedes apreciar y sentir lo que te rodea: estás en una casa y, al parecer, ésta lleva ya unos años abandonada por el estado en el que se halla. Con dificultad, te pones en pie. El sol de poniente entra por una pequeña ventana de lo que parece el salón.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Mami? – llamas, pero nadie responde.

Decides salir de la casa, necesitas hacerte una idea de donde estás.

Abres con cuidado la puerta y sacas un poco la cabeza; lo que ves te deja paralizada: un paisaje desolador, todas las casas derruidas, algún que otro animal muerto y, de repente, puedes verlo con claridad: unos grandes pies, andando entre las calles de lo que parece ser una villa, una villa abandonada. Con temor, cierras la puerta y vuelves al interior del salón en el que te despertaste.

Las pisadas se oyen cada vez más cerca. ¿Pero qué es ese ser? Tienes miedo, mucho miedo ante lo desconocido y fiero.

Temes que ese animal te encuentre, y quién sabe lo que puede hacerte. «Puede que sea el causante de la destrucción y abandono de esta villa», piensas.

Inspeccionas toda la sala en busca del escondite perfecto y, por fin, lo encuentras. Con rapidez, te dispones a abrir la puerta que cierra todo el revestimiento de la chimenea para poder entrar en ella y cerrarla.

Y ahí te quedas, sin saber qué hacer, con lágrimas cubriéndote la cara. Tienes miedo, te sientes impotente, sientes que vas a morir y aún eres demasiado joven.

«¡Socorro!», es lo que gritas mentalmente mientras lloras desconsoladamente.

* * *

Tras cuatro angustiosos días, en los que sales de noche y duermes de día, consigues adaptarte algo a la vida en ese horrible lugar. Sigues temiendo lo que te deparará el futuro, si es que consigues salir de ahí en algún momento, piensas mientras comes algo que has podido pillar cerca de la casa, sentada en una roca viendo la luna llena.

La calma de la noche se ve interrumpida, lo cual te sobresalta, y, con mucha atención, escuchas la amenaza que se acerca.

Ruidos, semejantes a los que escuchaste aquella vez que viste por primera vez a ese «gigante», se acercan a la villa. Sin pensártelo, corres a la casa y te encierras en tu escondite.

* * *

– Mike, ¿ocurre algo? – el comandante de la legión, Erwin Smith, pregunta al líder de escuadrón.

– Huelo algo, pero no es un titán.

Extrañado, Mike se queda quieto un segundo, intentando descifrar ese olor. Pero no tardan mucho en comprobar lo que es, puesto que unos sollozos inundan el lugar.

Erwin, Hanji y Mike se dirigen al lugar del que salen esos sonidos. Hanji es la primera en entrar y ahí es cuando la ve: una niña pequeña escondida en la chimenea de la casa.

La niña se calla nada más oír ruidos y voces acercándose. Con lentitud, gira su cabeza y los ve.

– ¿Pero qué…? – dice Hanji.

– ¿Quiénes sois? – pregunta la pequeña.

Al parecer, su salvación ha llegado.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Pues nada, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia. Espero que os guste ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo es de «unión» para el siguiente. A ver qué os parece ^^

**CAPÍTULO 2**

No te atreves a salir, no sabes quienes son.

– Ven, no temas, no te haremos daño – dice con suavidad Erwin. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– [Nombre]…

– Encantado de conocerte, [Nombre]. Yo soy Erwin, y éstos son Hanji y Mike – te dice mientras señala a las otras dos personas.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – te pregunta Hanji.

– 10 años… No me haréis daño… ¿verdad?

– No te preocupes – dice Erwin mientras se agacha ante ti. – Ven, toma mi mano.

Primero te muestras dubitativa pero, con lentitud, empiezas a moverte y acercar tu mano a la suya. Con suavidad, para no asustarte, te ayuda a levantarte.

– ¿Vives aquí? – te habla por primera vez Mike.

– No… – no sabes si contarles la verdad o no. – No sé dónde estoy… Creo que llevo aquí cuatro o cinco días… Primero estaba cerca de mi casa y, de repente, me desperté aquí. Estoy asustada.

Ante la amabilidad y suavidad de estas tres personas, rompes a llorar. Estás aliviada, ya no estás sola.

– Te llevaremos con nosotros – dice Hanji mientras te abraza. – Te llevaremos hasta Trost. Conozco un lugar en el que te puedes quedar.

– No… no quiero – ahora que te sientes a salvo entre estas personas, sale la cabezonería que te caracteriza.

Al parecer, Erwin sabe lo que estás pensando y algo en su interior hace que diga estas palabras:

– Te llevaremos hasta allí para que veas el lugar. Si no te gusta, haremos todo lo posible para que estés cerca de nosotros, aunque muchas veces tengamos que salir de los muros.

Esta noticia te colma de alegría y, alejándote de Hanji, echas a correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

– Mmm, al parecer vas a tomar el rol de padre – sonríe Mike.

Erwin se dispone a responder algo cuando un soldado entra en la casa.

– Comandante, el escuadrón de Levi se acerca.

– Bien, salgamos.

* * *

– ¿Habéis limpiado la zona? – pregunta Hanji.

– Todo en orden – responde Levi. – ¿Quién es esa niña?

Te lo quedas mirando, hay algo en él que te da miedo. Inconscientemente, te acercas más a Erwin.

– [Nombre], te presento al Sargento Levi.

– Tch, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

– En realidad no lo sabemos, pero… – comienza a decir Hanji.

– Se viene con nosotros – Erwin termina la oración por ella.

– ¿Y qué piensa hacer una criaja en la Legión? – eso te ha ofendido un poco.

– Tengo 10 años y tú eres sólo un poco más alto que yo – respondes. El estar detrás Erwin hace que te armes de valor para contestar.

– Tch, respeta a tus mayores.

No vuelves a responder, pero lo retas con la mirada.

– Levi, yo me encargaré de todo – Erwin sale a tu «rescate».

– Eso espero, no pienso pringar por ella – dice antes de alejarse.

– ¿Por qué es tan amargado? – dices en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de Levi, quien no se había alejado demasiado de ti.

Él sólo gira su cabeza para mirarte de una forma para nada agradable mientras sigue su camino. Ya junto con su escuadrón, se pone a pensar en la situación.

«Presiento que esta niñata no nos dará más que problemas», es la única conclusión a la que llega.

Mientras tanto, tú sólo te dedicas a seguir a Erwin, mirando, en algún que otro momento, a Levi desde la lejanía.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE**: la _CURSIVA_ indica una escena retrospectiva (vamos, «flashback»).

Quiero dar las gracias a Kuroi alex-kun por el comentario. Me alegro mucho que a ti y a tu hermana os hayan gustado los dos primeros capítulos ^^

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Y así es cómo entraste a formar parte de esta otra «familia».

Ahora tienes quince años, ya estás preparada para ingresar en el ejército. Pero hay una cosa que te lo impide: Erwin, tu tutor. Al parecer, en todo este tiempo te ha cogido mucho cariño, por lo que no quiere, y pretende evitar, que entres en la Legión de Reconocimiento, objetivo que ya le has comentado en más de una ocasión.

Todos tus intentos han sido en vano, así que tienes que esperar a que entre en razón y te permita apuntarte.

Como no puedes acceder al ejército, en más de una ocasión tienes que estar sola debido a las misiones encargadas al equipo de Erwin. Hoy es un día de esos. Y ahí estás, esperando en tu habitación; ésta está contigua a la de tu tutor, por lo que, siempre que puedes, te dedicas a ir a su habitación en cuanto te entra el aburrimiento para leer unos cuantos libros de su inmensa biblioteca.

No te queda otra más que esperar. No sabes la hora pero parece que está anocheciendo; además, tienes sueño. Por ello, decides echar una pequeña cabezadita…

* * *

– Despierta, niña – una «suave» voz te saca de tus sueños.

Te mueves un poco en la cama, no tienes ganas de levantarte.

– Tch, apuesto a que te has ido a dormir sin cenar. Venga, ahora mismo vas a cenar.

– No tengo hambre… – dices, pero parece que tu estómago no opina lo mismo.

– A la de tres. Una, dos…

Como un resorte, te levantas de la cama. Ya tuviste una mala experiencia por no hacerle caso. Aunque te gusta tomarle el pelo, hay momentos en que debes obedecer… un poco. Pero, aunque te guste incordiarle, sientes un gran respeto hacia él, al igual que un gran cariño.

– Venga, Levi, ¡vamos a cenar! – gritas mientras echas a correr por la puerta.

Él sólo niega con la cabeza y se dispone a seguirte.

* * *

– [Nombre]… termínate la leche – te pide Hanji. – tienes que crecer y hacerte fuerte.

Te encuentras sentada entre Erwin y Mike, y enfrente de Hanji y Levi. Todos habéis terminado de cenar, pero aún te queda por terminar el vaso de leche. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres (a Levi no le podemos contar) entiende el significado de «tener quince años». Lo que te ha dicho Hanji te recuerda a lo que ocurrió hace tres años, por lo que piensas en volverlo a repetir, todo sea por molestar al hombre que tienes delante.

– Ya sabes por qué no puedo beber mucha leche, Hanji, te lo he dicho un millón de veces…

Levi, quien ya sabe por dónde van los tiros, se dispone a levantarse para darte una buena colleja, lo que hace que te aferres a Erwin buscando «protección».

* * *

_– [Nombre]… termínate la leche – te pide Hanji. – tienes que crecer y hacerte fuerte._

_– ¡No! – dices._

_– ¿No quieres hacerte fuerte? – te pregunta Mike._

_– Es que… – empiezas diciendo._

_– ¿Qué ocurre?_

_– Si me tomo la leche… creceré tanto que superaré a Levi… ¡y no quiero!_

_Levi sólo levanta su ceja derecha a la vez que emite su típico «tch»._

_– jajaja ¿Y por qué quieres ser más baja que él? – Hanji no puede parar de reírse._

_– Porque me voy a casar con él, por supuesto – dices mirando al susodicho mientras bates tus pestañas de forma más graciosa que coqueta._

_– Por supuesto – repite Hanji sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento._

* * *

En estos cinco años, todo te ha ido muy bien. Has trabado una gran amistad con mucha gente, de entre los cuales destaca, por supuesto, la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Cinco años en los que te has dedicado a traumatizar a cierta persona realizando todas las travesuras que has podido ingeniar: desde esconderle los productos de limpieza, pintarle la cara mientras duerme, hasta desordenar todo su escritorio.

Aunque lo peor es que siempre te pilla, como ocurrió tras tu intento de quitarle la ropa doblada en los vestuarios mientras él se duchaba, donde ocurrió algo que aún no comprendes (o temes comprender). Dicho evento ocurrió el año pasado…

* * *

_Entras de puntillas en las duchas, buscando el montón de ropa que piensas tomar prestada durante unos minutos; una vez encontrada, te dispones a cogerla y salir de allí rápidamente pero…_

_– ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

_Te pilló._

_– Esto… jeje… verás… sólo era una broma…_

_– Ni una broma ni mierdas. Deja eso donde estaba o voy yo mismo a quitártelo de las manos._

_Te le quedas mirando. Está a unos metros de distancia, con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo._

_– La toalla te queda bastante grande._

_– ¡Se acabó!_

_Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, te encuentras acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Te dedicas a mirarle a los ojos. Él hace lo mismo pero, de un momento a otro, baja la mirada hacia tu boca, de la cual salen unos suspiros. Te estás hiperventilando._

_Su rostro se acerca al tuyo, cada vez más cerca, vuestros labios apenas rozándose. De repente, se separa de ti tan bruscamente que caes al suelo._

_– Sal de aquí y, esta vez, no rechistes._

_Y por una vez en lo que llevas de semana, obedeces._

* * *

Pero todo va a cambiar ante la llegada de alguien, alguien que no te cae ni bien ni mal pero con quien coincides en muchas cosas, siendo una de ellas los sentimientos hacia cierto Sargento: Petra.


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO**: si veis que cambio alguna fecha o añado (o quito) años, es para que tenga sentido en este fic, aunque algunos cambios tienen sentido, como veréis en este capítulo.

Y quiero dar las gracias a Kuroi alex-kun, Keity Kim y a Yuya kinomoto por vuestros mensajes. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo ^^

Por último, gracias a Apailana por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya gustado tanto ^^

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

– ¿No tienes hambre, [Nombre]? – te pregunta Hanji al verte tan ausente, sin haber tocado aún el desayuno.

– ¿Eh? Sí, sí…

Tomas el desayuno muy lentamente, pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer. Por culpa de su comportamiento, no has podido dormir nada bien, pensando y pensando el porqué.

Levi, por su parte, no dice nada, ni te mira; no te ha mirado en ningún momento. Pero tú sí que le has estado observando y has podido apreciar que no ha dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que se sentó en la mesa, parece enfadado.

«Y todavía será mi culpa», piensas. Aunque algo de culpa tienes porque no tendrías que haber entrado en ese lugar, pero lo demás sí que no es tu culpa, para nada.

– Levi, recuerda que hoy vamos a la ceremonia de graduación de este año para la selección de los nuevos cadetes – comenta Erwin. – y tienes que incluir a cuatro de ellos en tu equipo.

– Tch, no hacía falta que me lo recordaras.

Ante la sola mención del ejército, prestas toda tu atención en su conversación.

– Esto… Erwin… estaba pensando en que… igual este año… pues como que me apunto también para entrar… Tengo quince años y creo que ya es el momento de entrar.

– No – es lo único que espeta Erwin.

– ¡Pero a este paso nunca podré! Y tendré que hacerlo ya porque, sino, doblaré la edad a mis compañeros.

– No importa la edad que tengas, no vas a ir.

– Si tantas ganas tiene, déjala, así es de utilidad. Aquí sólo sabe incordiar a la gente y estorbar. Al menos estaremos tres años tranquilos – dice Levi mirándote por fin.

– Al parecer quieres perderme de vista tan pronto como sea posible – dices sin mostrar lo herida que te has sentido al oír eso.

– No, y no se hable más – finaliza Erwin mientras se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su despacho para prepararse.

– No te preocupes, [Nombre], algún día te dejará ir – te dice cariñosamente Hanji. – Y, en cuanto te gradúes, me ayudarás con mis experimentos.

– Es lo que pretendo hacer, es lo que pretendo.

* * *

Parece ser que Erwin no da su brazo a torcer y, siempre que insistes, se desvía del tema.

No quiere que entres al ejército. Muchas vidas se han perdido hace dos años, durante la caída del muro Maria por el titán Colosal y teme perderte a ti también.

Pero, aún así, sigues tras él para convencerlo. Y así te tiras dos meses.

Dos meses en los que ya has podido conocer al nuevo equipo de Levi, compuesto por Auruo, Erd, Gunter y Petra. En esta última viste una amiga, hasta que te diste cuenta hacia dónde iba su mirada durante las comidas y los descansos: hacia la misma dirección a la que miras tú siempre.

«¿Rival?», piensas.

Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto, no vaya a ser que te gane.

Pero también te has dado cuenta del trato que esta amiga-rival tuya recibe por parte de Levi, un trato muy diferente al que tú recibes.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no me tratas a mí así? – dices entrando en el despacho de Levi.

– ¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?

– Responde.

– Niñata, no me des órdenes. Y no sé a qué te refieres.

– Está claro. A mí nunca me has tratado de una forma suave.

– ¿Suave? ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te acaricie la cabeza como a un gato?

– Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

– … Tch, estás celosa.

– ¡No es cierto! Sólo quiero que… que me trates como a una mujer, no como a una niña malcriada.

Al escuchar eso, Levi se levanta y se dirige hacia ti a pasos lentos, pensando en qué decirte.

– Así que es eso… – te dice, peligrosamente cerca de ti. – Si quieres que te trate como a una mujer – continúa diciendo, mientras posa sus dedos sobre tu barbilla, levantándola para que lo mires a los ojos. – tienes que empezar por madurar. Deja de ser una niñata, compórtate como quieres que te traten.

– Serás… – empiezas diciendo.

Te suelta y se gira para volver a sus papeleos.

– Madura, deja de molestar a la gente con tus caprichos y tonterías. Aquí no necesitamos a ninguna criaja.

– ¿Así es como me ves? – dices, estás a punto de llorar.

– Eres tan sensible… – dice con sorna. – Desde el principio supe que ibas a ser peor que un dolor de muelas. ¿Por qué no vuelves por donde viniste?

– ¿Te crees que si podría no lo haría? ¿Te crees que prefiero estar aquí, contigo, que con mi verdadera familia? – dices, el solo pensamiento sobre tu madre te hace llorar.

– Tch, pues a algo has venido, para reclamar mi atención, ¿no es cierto? Y deja de llorar así, mira qué cara se te está poniendo.

No te diste cuenta de que empezaste a llorar aún más fuerte.

– ¡Estoy harta de tu indiferencia! ¿¡Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo!?

– Mira que eres pesada… Al menos ella sabe estar, sabe comportarse.

– Yo sólo quería llamar tu atención porque… porque… ¡te amo! Pero no te preocupes, que pienso olvidarme de ti, ¡para siempre!

Tras estas últimas palabras, sin dejar que él te responda, giras y te diriges a la puerta pero, en el proceso, te tropiezas con la alfombra y caes al suelo.

– [Nombre]… – no lo pudiste ver, pero él hizo amago de ir a levantarte.

– ¡Vete a la mierda! – y con eso, consigues salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Él sólo se queda en medio del despacho, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Quiere ir detrás de ti, pero cree que esta es la mejor opción. Para él, sólo serás la niña a la que vio crecer y con la que ha convivido todo este tiempo, nada más.

* * *

– Levi, ¿has visto a [Nombre]?

– ¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo yo, Erwin?

– No lo sé, no la he visto desde el desayuno… y ya está anocheciendo.

Eso le preocupa a Levi. «Esa niñata… siempre preocupándonos».

– ¡Erwin! – grita Hanji mientras va corriendo por el pasillo. – ¡Tienes que leer esta nota!

– ¿Qué ocurre? – dice tomando el cacho de papel para leerlo. – No puede ser… ¡[Nombre]! ¿Cómo se le ocurre desobedecerme?

* * *

Y la nota sólo decía un: «Me voy al ejército. Es mi decisión, por favor, respetadla».


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de empezar, quiero dar las gracias a todos vosotros que estáis siguiendo la historia. Y también quiero agradecer a Loca Bionica, Keity Kim, Apailana y Yuya Kinomoto: me alegra mucho que os esté gustando el fic; vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo con entusiasmo ^^

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

Después del desayuno, en cuanto estuviste sola, preparaste todas las cosas necesarias y saliste a la aventura. Pidiendo permiso «silenciosamente», tomaste uno de los caballos y te dirigiste al primero de los distritos que te pudieras encontrar.

Allí, no tardaste ni un segundo en apuntarte en las listas del ejército. Ahora sólo tenías que esperar a que dieran comienzo las clases (si es que lo puedes llamar así). Dicha espera duró unos cuantos meses, hasta el mes en que cumpliste 16 años.

* * *

– ¡Tú, desgraciado! – grita un «enfurecido» instructor.

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Quién cojones eres?

– ¡Armin Arlert, de Shiganshina!

«¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a la gente?», piensas mientras escuchas y observas cómo el instructor Keith Shadis interroga a tus compañeros. Armin, Thomas, Mina, Samuel, Jean… son los nombres que has podido escuchar.

– ¡Qué educación! – susurras sin darte cuenta de que éste te escuchó.

– Tú, insolente, ¿quién eres?

– ¿Eh? – preguntas un tanto despistada, aunque rápidamente recobras la compostura. – [Nombre] [Apellido], señor.

– ¿Y de dónde vienes?

¿Qué puedes responder?

– Trost, señor. – sólo se te ocurre decir el último lugar que has escuchado por parte de tus compañeros.

– Cierto… ¿y por qué te quieres unir?

– No tengo otro sitio al que ir – es la verdad.

El inspector se te queda mirando, preguntándose el porqué de tus sinceras palabras; seguido, prosigue con su misión: seguir humillando a unos cuantos reclutas más.

* * *

Ya ha terminado la cena (y la pequeña discusión entre aquellos dos personajes), estás fuera del edificio, mirando cómo esa chica, Sasha, sigue corriendo como castigo recibido por parte del señor Shadis.

No te das cuenta de que Jean está de pie junto a ti, con su mirada dirigiéndose hacia esa chica de pelo negro y aspecto serio. De repente, se da cuenta de que estás junto a él.

– Ah, eh… Hola – te dice.

– Hola.

– Esto… eres [Nombre], ¿verdad? Yo soy Jean, también soy de Trost. ¿De qué parte eres?

– No soy de Trost.

– Pero dijiste que…

– Mentí, no tenía ganas de decir de dónde soy. Tampoco es que sea muy importante eso ahora. ¿Qué más da de donde seamos si todos vamos a terminar igual, en el mismo lugar?

– Eso no es verdad.

– Cierto, que está el puesto entre los diez mejores… – dices con sorna. – Suerte entonces.

Y, tras esto, te giras para ir a los dormitorios y poder dormir unas buenas horas. Hoy ha sido un día agotador.

– Maleducada… – susurra Jean.

¡Por fin llegas a los dormitorios! No puedes más del cansancio. ¿Pero dónde dormirás? Como puedes apreciar, todo son literas, por lo que tienes que buscar una cama libre que no sea una de las de arriba, ya has tenido muy malas experiencias cayéndote de la cama y no te puedes permitir dar semejante espectáculo en tu primer día.

Al final del lugar puedes encontrar la última cama disponible, así que ahí te diriges. Mientras vas caminando hacia allí, ves que la de arriba ya está ocupada por una chica que no conoces.

– Hola, al parecer, seremos vecinas durante estos años.

Sin respuesta.

– Me llamo [Nombre], ¿y tú?

Te mira sin interés.

– Annie – al parecer, te ha respondido para que calles.

– Encantada de conocerte, Annie. – dices mientras te acomodas en la cama.

La chica, Annie, te dice algo más que apenas puedes escuchar porque, mientras ésta está esperando tu respuesta, lo único que recibe son tus «suaves» ronquidos.

* * *

– Hoy, lo primero que vamos a hacer es una prueba de destreza…

No escuchas más a Keith Shadis, estás demasiado centrada en esos aparatos que te parecen bastante divertidos. No puedes esperar a usar esa… cosa. Aún no sabes ni lo que es, pero estás impaciente. «Venga, venga, venga», piensas mientras pasas de apoyarte de un pie a otro para evitar el cansancio.

– ¡[Nombre]! Veo que no estás escuchando. Venga, tú vas la primera.

– ¡Voy!

Esperas a que te pongan las cuerdas alrededor de la cintura y que te levanten del suelo. Te quedas muy quieta, esperando alguna que otra orden. El instructor te mira, no te dice nada.

– ¿Hay que hacer algo más aparte de estar aquí colgada, sin moverme?

– Si hubieras escuchado, te habrías enterado. Ésta es la prueba: mantenerse suspendido en el aire.

– Es fácil – murmuras.

Cuando te bajan del aparato, vuelves junto a tus compañeros. Uno de ellos, un tal Marco, te pregunta cómo has podido adaptarte sin ningún tropiezo.

– ¿Nunca has ido a las ferias? Allí hay camas elásticas donde te colocan cosas parecidas. Eso ayuda mucho.

– ¿Camas elásticas? ¿Qué es eso?

Silencio, te has dado cuenta de que este no es tu mundo. Te quedas pensativa, no sabes por qué pero, de repente, toda tu alegría se ha disipado, cosa que Marco nota y no te pregunta nada más.

Mientras tanto, miras al resto de tus compañeros. Puedes observar que ese tal Eren no ha tenido mucha suerte. Una pena, piensas.

* * *

Sentir el suave y cálido aire golpeando tu cara mientras te desplazas sin tocar el suelo, volando, es una de las mejores sensaciones que has podido disfrutar. Aún no controlas la velocidad con el equipo de maniobra tridimensional pero, gracias a tus reflejos, no te chocas con nada.

– ¡Cuidado, [Nombre]! – te grita Eren, a quien has pasado por encima, apenas rozándole la cabeza.

– ¡Lo siento! – gritas mientras te carcajeas y sigues con tu camino.

Eso es lo que más te gusta: asustar a tus compañeros mientras usáis dicho equipo.

– [Nombre], recuerda que hay que hacer la simulación de ataque, no sólo jugar – te dice Annie, con quien, al parecer, has hecho buenas migas.

– Jo…

Pero obedeces y te diriges al primer «titán» que te encuentras y, de una sola estacada, dejas tu marca en su nuca. Mientras tanto, el inspector Shadis evalúa tu actividad:

«[Nombre] [Apellido], maneja el MDD3D como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, la velocidad que puede alcanzar es impresionante, al igual que sus reflejos. Por desgracia, no parece tener mucho interés en llegar la primera a la zona de los simuladores de titanes».

– ¡Eh! ¡Ese objetivo era mío!

– Lo siento, Jean, si no hubieras estado mirando el culo a Mikasa, igual habrías llegado antes. ¡Jajajaja! – te ríes mientras das vueltas en el aire.

¡Cómo te gusta esto! Es lo único de los entrenamientos que te gusta, eso de correr con carga a la espalda, incluso bajo la lluvia, o la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es lo peor. Te aburre y cansa demasiado. Eso es lo que piensas mientras te diriges al comienzo del circuito para recoger tu propio equipo de maniobra tridimensional y prepararte para la siguiente actividad, la cual tendrá lugar por la tarde, actividad que, de nuevo, detestas: lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

– ¡Annie!, ¿podrías ser un poco más delicada? Sabes que soy pésima en esto.

– No haces más que quejarte, [Nombre]. Eres pésima, por eso necesitas mano dura.

– Pero… ¡Annie! – dices como una niña pequeña mientras la abrazas.

Ella sólo suspira y te acaricia la cabeza suavemente. Sí, en tan poco tiempo os habéis hecho amigas.

– Y eso que eres mayor que nosotros… – te dice. – Venga, anda, descansemos un poco – sigue diciendo mientras camina para dirigirse al interior de lo que tú llamas «gimnasio». La sigues.

De repente, ves cómo Annie se para por culpa de ese gorila, Reiner.

– ¿Es que buscas riña con el inspector? – le oyes decir. – Si quieres llegar a algo aquí, te recomiendo que no te tomes esto a coña.

– Oye, tampoco te pongas así de… – oyes que dice Eren.

La cara de Annie no le deja continuar: le ha asustado a más no poder. Sabes lo que va a pasar.

Esperando el espectáculo que van a dar, te acomodas sentándote en el suelo. Muy pronto puedes disfrutar la imagen de Annie librándose tanto de Eren como de Reiner sin ningún esfuerzo.

– ¡Esa Annie! – chillas mientras aplaudes. – Jajaja, Reiner, ¿qué pasa? ¿No ibas de macho de la manada?

Al parecer, Annie tiene algo en mente porque, de la nada, te suelta un:

– ¿Por qué no practicas ahora con Reiner?

– ¡¿Qué!? ¡No! Es un gigante, acabará conmigo en un segundo…

– Sí, venga, [Nombre], no seré muy duro contigo…

No te mueves del sitio y él, al ver eso, no duda ni un momento para darte una buena palmada en el culo.

– ¡Pero qué…! – es lo que dices.

– ¡Vamos! – sin dar razones por su acción, te mete prisa.

Tú sólo tragas saliva y te dispones a luchar o, mejor dicho, a intentar no pasar demasiada vergüenza por todas las derrotas que tendrás. Aunque piensas vengarte por su osadía.

* * *

Estás agotada, sólo quieres tomar la cena y dormir.

– No pienso volver a hacerte caso, no pienso volver a entrenar con Reiner. – le dices a Annie.

– No seas quejica – es lo único que te espeta.

– Hasta me tocó el culo.

– ¿Qué? – te pregunta mientras mata con la mirada al susodicho. – No te preocupes,[Nombre], mañana entrenaré yo con él de nuevo – concluye con ira.

Vuestra conversación es interrumpida por las mismas personas de siempre: Eren y Jean ya están discutiendo.

Tú sólo suspiras mientras niegas con la cabeza.

– Pues nada, vamos a escuchar por qué discuten hoy – dices mirando en su dirección.


	6. Chapter 6

Para empezar, gracias a Kuroi alex-kun (y compañía jejeje), Loca Bionica, Apailana y a Keity Kim por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste este capítulo, el cual lo considero como un «enlace» entre el quinto y séptimo capítulos.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Tres años, tres años han pasado desde que entraste al ejército, tres años en los que, sin razón aparente, has recibido cierto «acoso» por parte de Reiner. Tres años en que tu amistad con Annie ha hecho que consigas dejar de añorar, por momentos, tanto a tu familia «de sangre» como a tu segunda familia. Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Levi… ¿qué será de ellos? No te has atrevido a escribirles ninguna carta por temor a su respuesta.

Y hoy, por fin, es el día: la graduación.

– Annie, estoy nerviosa – le dices.

– ¿Por qué? Si sabes que has pasado.

– Estoy nerviosa por ti, quiero saber en qué puesto has quedado.

– ¿Y tú?

– A mí eso me da igual. Pienso ir directa a la Legión.

En eso pasa tu «pretendiente», o así es como, con retintín, siempre te dice Annie, y te abraza por la espalda.

– ¿La Legión? – te dice Reiner. – No pegas mucho en la Legión, querida.

– ¿Cómo que no pego? ¿Acaso no estoy a la altura?.

– No he dicho eso, estás mejor… no sé… con la Policía Militar.

Un tanto enfadada, te sueltas de su abrazo de oso.

– Pienso entrar en la Legión y pienso ser de ayuda para la humanidad. ¿Por qué me miráis así?

No entiendes por qué tanto Annie como Reiner te están mirando de una manera un tanto extraña.

– Venga, Reiner, déjala. Es su decisión.

– Gracias, Bert, siempre tan comprensivo – sonríes al alto chico.

Bertholdt te devuelve la sonrisa y, prácticamente, se lleva a Reiner a rastras.

– No lo entiendo, si tan enamorado está de Krista, ¿por qué no me deja tranquila?

– Es un idiota – es lo único que lanza Annie.

* * *

– ¡Ofreced vuestro corazón!

– ¡Sí, señor!

– Cadetes, que hoy lográis graduaros, escoged vuestra senda…

Como ya es costumbre en ti, enseguida pierdes el hilo de lo que el instructor Shadis os dice y te pones a pensar en lo que vas a hacer. Más bien, te pones a pensar en la Legión.

«¿Qué dirán cuando me vean?», piensas. Seguro que Erwin te riñe por tu desobediencia.

* * *

– ¡Aquí está! – dice un ciudadano.

– ¡Llega la Legión de Reconocimiento! – grita otro.

Entre la multitud, en primera fila, observas cómo Erwin encabeza el grupo, seguido por los líderes de escuadrón y los demás reclutas. Miras desde la lejanía, aunque ya sabes que no notarán tu presencia.

– ¡Mira, es el Sargento Levi!

– Callaos… - susurra éste.

Tu mirada se detiene en él, no ha cambiado nada en estos años. Sigue igual de… él. Obligas a apartar tu vista para dirigirte a los otros miembros: Hanji, quien está emocionada por su salida de los muros, y Mike, quien está olfateando el aire.

«¿Qué hace?», piensas.

De repente, su mirada se posa en ti.

– ¿Cómo lo puede hacer? – susurras sorprendida.

Mike parpadea para seguir mirándote, como si dudara de tu presencia.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Mike? – le pregunta Hanji.

– [Nombre] – es lo único que dice.

– ¿¡[Nombre!? ¿Dónde?

El chillido de Hanji atrae la atención de Levi, quien, sin pensárselo, gira su cabeza hacia donde los otros dos están mirando. Y ahí es cuando vuestras miradas se encuentran.

Te sonrojas bajo su escrutinio, bajo esa mirada que parece traspasarte hasta el alma. De repente, los caballos se paran y él vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia el frente. «Al parecer, está bien», piensa Levi para sus adentros.

Tú no piensas en nada, estás demasiado contenta por poder verlos de nuevo, aunque es una lástima que Erwin no haya reparado en tu presencia ni haya oído a Hanji gritar tu nombre.

Quieres llamarlo, gritar su nombre, el nombre de la persona que ha sido como un padre para ti, pero las puertas del Muro se abren, haciendo que éste empiece a salir del lugar, seguido por los demás miembros de la Legión.

* * *

– Esto… chicos – oyes que os llama Sasha.

Os encontráis encima de los muros, reponiendo munición y colocando cajas. Hoy es vuestro primer día oficial como reclutas, no como simple cadetes.

– He pillado algo de carne del almacén del instructor – continúa diciendo mientras os lo muestra.

La miráis con horror.

– ¡Sasha! ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger algo así! – dice uno de vuestros compañeros.

– Luego nos la repartimos, ¿vale? – dice relamiéndose.

Tras esto, sólo se puede escuchar quejas por parte de los demás.

– ¿Qué más da? Hay que disfrutar un poco de los pequeños placeres. Sasha, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a repartir la carne – dices mientras te acercas a ella para ayudarla a guardarlo en una caja.

– Además, dentro de poco reconquistaremos esas tierras, y tendremos montones de ganado – se justifica Sasha.

Al final todos se resignan aunque, en el fondo, están deseosos de que llegue la hora de probar un buen bocado.

Mientras todos vuelven con sus tareas, ves que Eren se ha alejado, mirando hacia el interior del distrito, por lo que decides hacerle compañía.

– Eh, Eren – le dices.

– ¿Sí, [Nom-]?

No le dio tiempo a terminar puesto que una luz, seguida de un estruendo, apareció inesperadamente. Tras esto, una gran sombra os cubrió a todos.

– Pero qué…

No podéis hablar, el miedo se ha apoderado de todos vosotros. Ahí está: el titán colosal.

Un gran silencio se ciñe sobre todos vosotros, un silencio tan extraño, que hasta te provocó dolor en los oídos; por un momento, sólo pudiste escuchar tus propios latidos del corazón, el cual estaba a punto de salirse de tu pecho.

De repente, el titán colosal lanza una especie de aire, provocando que todos caigáis hacia atrás. Con rapidez, haces uso del equipo de maniobra tridimensional para poder subir de nuevo al muro.

Mientras subes escuchas un «El muro, ha destruido el muro», haciendo que dirijas tu vista hacia el gran hueco que ese titán ha dejado. No eres consciente de lo que te rodea y, sin darte cuenta, estando demasiado centrada en el muro, llegas arriba del todo.

Ahí es cuando ves lo que está junto a ti. Su mano, su gran mano al rojo vivo se encuentra estrujando el propio muro. No te mueves, el miedo se hace cada vez mayor.

Un movimiento te saca de tu asombro y miedo. Eren se encuentra junto a ti, dispuesto a atacar, por lo que no dudas ni un segundo en ayudarle.

El titán, quien ha estado quieto por unos momentos, se inclina hacia atrás y, alargando su brazo, se dispone a ir a por vosotros. Eren consigue saltar pero, en cambio, tú no te mueves. Quieres ayudar pero tu cuerpo no responde debidamente.

El largo brazo se acerca peligrosamente hacia ti, a tal velocidad que, aunque quieras, ya no podrás escapar. ¿Es este tu fin? ¿El fin de algo que acababa de comenzar?

Sólo cierras tus ojos, aceptando tu destino.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Lo siento mucho, mucho, pero tengo una excusa: el 19 empiezo los exámenes de la universidad y... ¡no doy abasto! Tengo aún muchos temas por estudiar y muchos libros que leer (auténticos tochos). Para que no se repita lo mismo de cara a la siguiente actualización, empezaré a redactar hoy mismo el capítulo 8 para tenerlo preparado la semana que viene.

Y ahora, como siempre, los agradecimientos: porfis, mirad al final de capítulo ~~

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Sigues con los ojos cerrados y notas la fuerza del aire que ese inmenso brazo ha generado, de la impresión, los abres de nuevo. Ves, con el rabillo del ojo, que éste está destrozando toda la superficie del muro, acabando con todos los cañones.

De repente, cuando está a escasos metros de ti, el titán levanta su brazo y lo pasa por encima de tu cabeza despeinándote para, seguido, volver a tocar el muro y seguir con su destrucción.

No entiendes cómo ha podido ocurrir esto. ¿Te ha esquivado?

* * *

El resto del día lo pasas como si fuera un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

Muchos de tus compañeros han perecido en la lucha contra todos aquellos titanes que consiguieron entrar, siendo, uno de estos, Marco.

Por otro lado, mucha gente quiere pensar que todas estas muertes no han sido en vano, puesto que, gracias a todos los que habéis estado en el campo de batalla, se ha conseguido acabar con un buen número de esas horrorosas criaturas y, asimismo, se ha conseguido ayudar a Eren a cerrar el hueco del muro.

Eren, el titán cambiante, como le están llamando ahora... ¿Quién iba a pensar que conseguiríamos una victoria gracias a un titán? Aunque para todos vosotros, sus compañeros, no es un simple titán, sino él mismo, Eren, ese chico persistente y amable. El pobre, tan joven y ya a juicio. Sólo esperas que Levi no meta baza y le haga algo malo.

* * *

¡Por fin podrás entrar hoy en la Legión! Nada ha podido amedrentar tus deseos de entrar en esta rama militar, aunque ya has asumido tu necesidad de acción en un momento de máxima tensión; eso es algo que necesitas mejorar a como dé lugar.

– Soy el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, Erwin Smith. El día de hoy escogeréis un camino…

Ahí está, piensas sin apartar tu mirada de él. Le escuchas hablar y presentar la legión a todos los reclutas.

– … Contamos con que el treinta por ciento no volverá. Y que en otros cuatro años, todos morirán.

– Espero poder durar por lo menos tres años – piensas con cierto humor.

Humor que no es para nada compartido por el resto de tus compañeros, quienes escuchan alarmados las palabras del comandante.

– El que quiera ir a otro cuerpo, adelante – finaliza Erwin.

Ves que casi todos salen pitando del lugar, sólo sois un pequeño grupo el que decide quedarse y afrontar su destino. Ves que Annie no está entre el grupo, sino que ya está saliendo por el portón; ella se gira para mirarte mientras hace un ademán con la mano, como diciéndote que pronto estaréis juntas de nuevo, aunque sea por pocos períodos de tiempo.

Ves cómo su figura desaparece entre el gentío. De repente, sientes otra mirada puesta en ti. Giras tu cabeza para encontrarte con los penetrantes ojos del comandante, a quien le dedicas una de tus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Pero él no te la devuelve, sino que su mirada se hace más dura. Estás en problemas.

* * *

– Ya está, ya formamos parte de la Legión – susurras a Sasha, quien ha estado junto a ti durante toda la «reunión»; ella sólo afirma con la cabeza, no tiene humor ni para hablar.

– [Nombre] [Apellido] – oyes que te llaman.

– ¿Sí? – dices girándote.

Un miembro de la legión se dirige hacia ti:

– El Comandante Smith precisa tu presencia.

Asientes lentamente y le sigues hasta donde está Erwin, quien se sitúa apartado del grupo. Por su parte, él sólo espera a que te acerques, sin apartar su mirada de tu titubeante andar.

– Erwin… jejeje… Hace tanto que no nos vemos… ¿Qué tal todos? – no sabes qué decirle.

– [Nombre] – susurra amenazante; ¿acaso te va a pegar? – Me has decepcionado.

Eso te ha dolido más que si te hubiera dado una torta o algo parecido. Sin querer, bajas tu mirada herida.

– ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

– Yo sólo… yo quiero trabajar con vosotros…

No levantas tu mirada del suelo, no te atreves. Escuchas un suspiro y unos fuertes brazos rodeándote los hombros.

– Ven aquí, anda – te lo dice de una manera tan suave que rompes a llorar.

– Te… he echado de menos – le dices entre lloros.

– Yo también, [Nombre], yo también.

Estáis abrazados por cinco minutos, tras lo cual él se separa lentamente de ti sin quitar su mirada de tu rostro.

– Espero que esta vez me empieces a obedecer.

– Sí… Comandante – dices con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez correspondida.

– Ya sabía yo que terminarías en la Legión – te dice apartando las lágrimas de tu rostro con sus caricias. Parece que quiere decir algo más, por lo que esperas a que continúe. – Te lo diré ahora, aunque esto queda entre tú y yo de momento: te pondré en el equipo de Mike.

– Oh.

– ¿Alguna objeción?

– Ninguna, por supuesto.

En eso un susurro de mujer emerge desde tu espalda diciendo un «Seguro que quiere entrar al de Levi. Ay, Erwin, que poco romanticismo…».

– ¡Hanji! – gritas, entre enfadada y contenta por estar junto a ella.

– Pero no te olvides, Erwin, que pasará largas tardes conmigo y mis experimentos – finaliza mientras te abraza fuertemente.

Mientras estás siendo estrujada por tu querida Hanji, ves a Mike acercarte a ti.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, [Nombre] – te dice a la vez que se va acercando a ti.

«Ya estoy en casa», piensas.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS (del capítulo 6):

**Loca Bionica:** me encanta dejar algo de suspense, aunque muy pocas veces lo consiga.

**Yuya kinomoto**: bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, tarde pero aquí está.

**koisshi saotome**: ay, muchísimas gracias, cielo

**andy:** aunque haya tardado en actualizar, aquí estoy. ¿Eso cuenta? XD Jamás dejaré una historia de lado, así que no os preocupéis.

**Noeno**: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado

**Keity Kim:** jojojojo Me alegro mucho de haberte dejado con la intriga ~ Y tendré en cuenta lo de Eren para las siguientes actualizaciones wejejeje.

**ayamelirio:** bueno, supuestamente la Lectora tiene ya 18-19 años, así que, por lo menos, está en la edad legal (no sé si en México también tenéis los 18 como mayoría de edad). De todas maneras, como a Levi no se le notan los años y no se ha dicho qué edad tiene, siempre podemos inventar un poco...

**Apailana**: no sé si te esperabas esta forma de librarse del titán, sin que papá Erwin o Levi hayan aparecido ~~

**Paloma12314:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, el cual tomo como que te ha gustado el capítulo 6 (espero... jajajaj)

* * *

Por cierto, también quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que estáis siguiendo la historia. ¡Me alegra saber que os está gustando! Espero que este capítulo os guste también, aunque no sea muy largo (el próximo lo haré largo, lo prometo [y, si no, subo dos capítulos en el mismo día]).


	8. Chapter 8

Como la semana que viene ya empiezo con los exámenes, no podré actualizar por lo menos hasta e de junio (si puedo, intento hacerlo antes, pero, de todas maneras, más del 3 no será).

Como siempre, los agradecimientos a los comentarios anteriores: ver al final.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

– Ya hemos llegado, aquí es donde nos preparamos para las misiones y procedemos con los experimentos – os explica un miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

– Es un castillo… – dice Sasha, exteriorizando el pensamiento de todos vosotros.

Seguís caminando, observando el lugar, cuando veis que Mikasa y Armin están hablando con alguien.

– ¿No es ese Eren? – dice Connie. – ¡Vamos con él! ¡Eren!

– ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis todos aquí? – os dice entusiasmado.

Os ponéis hablar sobre lo ocurrido, sobre vuestra decisión para entrar en la Legión. A vuestra conversación se une el resto del grupo, con Jean a la cabeza, quien le da las malas noticias sobre vuestro amigo Marco.

Un momento de silencio, un silencio incómodo pero respetuoso hacia todas aquellas personas que han perecido. Inquieta, miras a tu alrededor.

Observas el gran edificio que es el castillo, imaginándote su uso originario, lleno de gente y de festividades, de arcos triunfales y recibimientos cortesanos. Sigues con la mirada su estructura hasta que ésta choca con la mirada de otra persona.

– Levi… - susurras.

Él sólo frunce el ceño mientras te examina de arriba abajo. Sientes su escrupulosa mirada, la cual te incomoda, a pesar de estar contenta de verlo de nuevo. Te incomoda y bastante; se trata de una mirada que te traspasa pero eres incapaz de lo que se le está pasando por la mente. ¿Te habrá echado de menos? ¿Está feliz de verte otra vez? No lo sabes. Pero sí sabes lo que debes hacer para que deje de taladrarte con la mirada:

Te colocas de lado, con el cuerpo bien erguido, sacando pecho y culo de una forma disimulada. Él, por su parte, se percata de eso y enseguida te das cuenta de ello por su pequeño tic. Sonríes mentalmente. Levi vuelve a levantar la mirada, esta vez observándote a modo de regaño. Es ahí cuando lo consigues: mirándole fijamente, colocas la lengua presionando, dentro de la cavidad bucal, el papo para que éste quede sobresaliente.

Nada más hacer ese gesto que, tiempo atrás, descubriste que no le gustaba nada, Levi aparta la mirada y se aleja del lugar.

«No está nada mal para ser nuestro primer encuentro después de tres años, ¿verdad?» piensas con malicia.

– ¡[Nombre]! – te llama alguien. – ¡Vamos a probarnos el uniforme!

– ¡Voy! – respondes emocionada.

* * *

A menos de un mes de la misión, te estás poniendo al día sobre los titanes gracias al conocimiento de Hanji y aprendes estrategias nuevas de lucha con Mike por mandato suyo. Quiere que aprendas todo lo posible sobre cómo se trabaja en su equipo para una mayor efectividad y calidad.

– Si colocas el filo de esta manera mientras avanzas con el brazo en esa misma posición, consigues un tajo perfecto – te explica con suma paciencia.

Eso es algo que siempre te ha gustado de él: su paciencia. No importa cuántas veces te lo tiene que repetir, nunca se desespera.

Os encontráis junto con el resto de su equipo, preparándoos para el gran día, no perdéis ni un momento en aprovechar el tiempo que queda para mejorar tácticas.

– Levi, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le oyes decir.

No te habías dado ni cuenta de la presencia de Levi, aunque él tampoco quiso hacerse notar hasta estar cerca de vosotros.

– Quisiera hablar con [Nombre].

– Por supuesto. [Nombre], tienes veinte minutos de descanso. Cuando termines la charla, continuamos.

– De acuerdo… - dices no muy convencida.

– Acompáñame – te ordena Levi.

No te queda otra más que seguirle; tienes curiosidad por lo que te dirá. ¿Será algo importante? Nunca había interrumpido un entrenamiento para una simple conversación. Igual es sobre la misión, piensas un tanto más relajada.

Le sigues unos pocos pasos atrás, parece que el camino no se termina. ¿Para qué tan lejos de todo el mundo?

Pero por fin se para y se gira para encararte. Aun así permanece callado.

– Esto… ¿para qué me has llamado? – le preguntas.

– ¿Estás cómoda con el escuadrón de Mike? – te extraña su pregunta.

– Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Mike tiene mucha paciencia y es muy atento.

– Tch, él mismo me pidió que no te metiera en el mío para, así, hacerlo él – te espeta con unas maneras un tanto raras. Es una forma de expresarse que nunca habías presenciado.

– ¿Iba a entrar en tu escuadrón?

– Sí – es lo único que responde.

– ¿Y eso? Quiero decir… ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

– Mike me lo dijo.

Hay algo que no cuadra y se lo haces saber:

– Debe de haber algo más, porque tú no eres así.

– Siempre tan perspicaz… – te dice con… ¿ironía? – No has cambiado mucho.

– ¿Cómo que no? Todo el mundo me ha dicho que he cambiado demasiado. Tú, en cambio, sigues igual – sonríes con malicia.

– Tch, cierto, no he cambiado, aún sigo pensando que eres una criaja que sólo da problemas.

Auch, eso dolió… un poco.

– ¿Para eso me llamas aquí? ¿Para criticar? ¡Vete por ahí!

Te dispones a volver con Mike y los demás, pero Levi te agarra del brazo con fuerza, deteniéndote. Una acción que te sorprende; pero parece que él también está sorprendido.

– Sólo quería hablar contigo… - dice entre dientes.

– Bueno, ¿me puedes soltar?

Pero no lo hace, sino que te atrae más a su cuerpo, envolviéndote en un cálido abrazo. Tus ojos están en órbita.

«¿Me está abrazando? ¿Cómo es esto posible? No puede ser, éste no es Levi…», es lo único que pasa por tu mente.

De repente, de un movimiento brusco, se separa de ti.

– ¿Por qué me has abrazado? – tienes que dejar de ser tan directa.

– ¿Algún problema?

– Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos no fue muy… agradable – le haces recordar.

– Quisiera hablarte de eso, todo este tiempo he querido decirte algo – te dice; parece que le cuesta mucho articular estas palabras. – [Nombre], yo…

– ¡Sargento! – una voz os interrumpe.

Enseguida ves de quién se trata. «Corta rollos», susurras.

– Petra, ¿qué ocurre? – con rapidez, Levi acude a su llamado.

«¿Quién es el que manda y quién el que obedece órdenes?», piensas. «La sigue cual perrito faldero».

Pero eso es sólo lo que tus ojos ven, puesto que, cuando Petra le llamó, Levi se mostró con pocas ganas de alejarse de ti.

– El Comandante necesita urgentemente su presencia – le explica.

– [Nombre], continuaremos con esta charla después.

Pero estás demasiado ciega y sorda como para obedecer.

– No hace falta, Sargento, ya hemos hablado suficiente.

Y, sin más, te vas por donde has venido, dejando a un Levi confuso.

* * *

– ¡Hemos despejado la zona de titanes! – grita una voz. – Treinta segundos para dar comienzo a la misión.

Te encuentras detrás de Mike, impaciente y nerviosa. Con miedo también, pero intentas ocultarlo.

– Tranquila… tú sólo sígueme – te dice Mike.

– Je… Tú y tu olfato, no te puedo ocultar nada.

– Jum, ni falta que hace. Siempre puedes contar conmigo – es lo último que dice antes de volver su vista al frente, esperando la orden para ponerse en marcha.

– ¡Abriendo la puerta! – vuelve a gritar la misma voz de antes.

Intentas calmarte, pero es imposible. ¿Quién podría en un momento como este?

– ¡Avancen! – es la orden de Erwin.

Y, tras esto, comienza tu primera misión. Una misión nada fácil, donde te encontrarás con muchos peligros. Peligros representados en titanes.

Mientras os alejáis de los muros, un pensamiento viene a tu mente:

«¿Y… si hubiera algo mucho más peligroso que los titanes ahí fuera?»

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

- **Loca Bionica**: por fin sale Levi. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- **Paloma12314**: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Por vosotros intento actualizar lo antes posible, aunque me cueste un montón.

- **Yuya kinomoto**: como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Por otro lado, la verdad es que yo creo que Erwin, como padre, sería muy "cool" (es la única imagen que se me viene a la mente de él).

- **Noeno12**: ahí tienes a Levi ~~ y, además, he escrito mucho de él aquí (bueno, para eso es uno de los protagonistas, ¿no?)

- **Apailana**: muy mal ehhh, en clase no se pueden leer fics (jajajaja como si yo nunca lo hubiera hecho... ejem ejem). Sí, estudio Filología Hispánica (bueno, con el puñetero plan de Bolonia ahora se llama "Grado en Lengua y Literatura Españolas" pero, vamos, es lo mismo. ¿Tú también lo estás estudiando? ¿Cuánto te queda para terminar? Yo voy a pasar a tercero, así que dos añucos más (estoy harta ya porque, aunque esté casi en tercero, en realidad llevo casi seis años en la universidad porque ya estudié con anterioridad Magisterio... ¡A quién se le ocurre meterse en otra carrera!) T_T ¿Tienes Twitter? Dime, dime (si quieres, claro...)

- **koisshi saotome**: ¿habrías preferido una torta? jajajaja Espero no dejarte tan picada en este capítulo (?) Bueno, a quién quiero engañar, me gusta dejar intriga (aunque no siempre se consigue). ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y por seguir la historia!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Por fin pude terminar este capi! Lo malo es que ya hasta que no termine los exámenes (el 6 de junio), no me pondré con el siguiente, así que hasta el 8 o así no podré actualizar.

Aviso que este capítulo es un tanto largo (me motivé) ~~

Como siempre, los agradecimientos relacionados con el anterior capítulo los dejo para el final ~~

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Sólo el ruido de los caballos al trotar y de los carros al ser arrastrados es lo único que puedes oír. Nadie dice nada, simplemente avanzáis mientras os alejáis del Muro, entrando en territorio de titanes. Dejáis atrás casas, todas ellas destrozadas, como bien puedes observar mientras pasáis por la amplia calle que, en su momento, hacía de carretera principal.

– ¡Se acerca uno de diez metros por el flanco izquierdo! – escuchas gritar a Hanji.

Todos vosotros os giráis para observar cómo un titán barrigudo se acerca lenta pero peligrosamente hacia vosotros. No os detenéis, contáis con la ayuda del pelotón de apoyo, el cual se encuentra próximo a los muros, vigilando la ciudad conquistada por esos seres. En esta misión tendréis que evitar a todos los titanes que podáis, pero, una vez dejado atrás al pelotón de apoyo, deberéis hacer frente a cualquier peligro si éste puede descomponer vuestra formación.

Seguís avanzando, sin titubeos, hasta que llega el momento en que, por indicación de Erwin, os preparáis para desplegar la formación a gran escala, separándoos unos de otros por grupos o de forma individual. Ves cómo todo el mundo se va alejando hacia ambos lados; mientras tanto, tú sigues a Mike, quien se gira en cuanto puede para comprobar tu progreso y tu disposición.

Tras una nueva indicación de Erwin, Mike dirige a su escuadrón hacia la parte delantera, haciendo que tengáis que adelantar al Comandante para poder ocupar la posición anterior, de forma que tengáis la posibilidad de avistar aquellos titanes que puedan entrar de lleno hacia la mitad de la formación.

* * *

– ¿Vamos a entrar ahí? – preguntas a Mike, quien sólo asiente.

Nunca habías visto algo así: un bosque lleno de árboles gigantes. Es un lugar que emite cierto halo de misterio, al mismo tiempo que tenebrosidad al saber lo que puede salir de ahí.

Os adentráis en las profundidades. Echando un vistazo hacia tus lados y hacia atrás puedes observar al equipo de Erwin y el de Hanji, quienes os están siguiendo. Se ha modificado por completo la formación, piensas.

– Mike, ¿sientes algo? – le pregunta el Comandante.

– Nada.

– Perfecto. Preparemos las cosas inmediatamente – dice mientras para el caballo para bajarse de él.

Los demás hacéis lo mismo. Te sientes un poco perdida, ¿acaso no vais a continuar?

– Ven conmigo, [Nombre], vamos a preparar los cañones, así aprendes – te pide Hanji.

– ¿Cañones? ¿Para qué? – preguntas.

– Ya lo verás en su debido momento. Jejejejejejeje – te dice soltando esa risa tan característica de ella, la cual muchas veces te ha llegado a dar hasta miedo al haberla relacionado con su amor hacia los titanes y su forma de hablar de ellos.

* * *

Todos estáis en formación, preparados para lanzar los cañones. Se escuchan pasos, pasos muy fuertes acercándose a toda velocidad. ¿Será eso para lo que estáis ahí? Un momento… ¿Tanto para cazar un titán?

Y, entonces, los ves venir: el equipo de Levi, quienes están siendo perseguidos por una titán.

– ¡Fuego! – es la orden de Erwin.

Nada más dar esa orden, todos los soldados prenden fuego con sus cañones enfocando a la titán, quien se ve sorprendida por este ataque. Tú simplemente estás sobre una de las grandes ramas, no te han dejado hacer mucho.

Las flechas que lanzan esos cañones, que son más bien varias ballestas en un solo aparato, se incrustan en el cuerpo de aquel ser, inmovilizándolo. Por su parte, el equipo de Levi sigue su camino, sin detenerse. Pero el Sargento, de un momento a otro, abandona su caballo para reunirse con Erwin, quien está junto a ti.

– Hemos conseguido frenarlo – dice Levi nada más llegar a la rama en la que os encontráis.

– No podemos bajar la guardia – responde Erwin.

Los miras y escuchas su pequeña conversación. Al parecer Levi no se había dado cuenta de tu presencia, puesto que se muestra un poco sorprendido al verte ahí plantada, junto a Erwin.

– Erwin, ¿puedo bajar a ver al titán de cerca? – preguntas. No puedes echar a perder una oportunidad como esa.

Él simplemente asiente, no ve que pueda haber ningún peligro. Rápidamente bajas y te colocas delante de la titán en cuestión.

Diriges tu vista hacia sus ojos, los cuales se encuentran mirándote fijamente. Algo en ti se rompe pero no sabes qué puede ser. Un titán, un ser tan escalofriante y salvaje, un ser que ha matado a miles de personas a lo largo de su vida, ¿te provoca pena? ¿Empatía? Está acorralada, con su rostro un tanto desfigurado por el miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? Entonces es cuando lo comprendes: no es un titán cualquiera, es como Eren. Esta es la verdadera misión: descubrir quién está ahí dentro.

Ves cómo Levi y Mike intentan cortar sus manos para acceder a la nuca, lo cual es imposible. Es la primera vez que veis a un titán endureciendo partes de su cuerpo para evitar ser cortado.

Vuelves tu vista a su rostro, un rostro que te llama la atención: ojos azules, labios finos, nariz aguileña; además del rubio cabello. Lo que más te llama la atención son los ojos, los cuales te miran fijamente como si imploraran. ¿Implorar el qué? Se trata de una mirada muy característica, pero no sabes a qué te suena.

De repente, tu cerebro te juega una mala pasada al hacer que un nombre se te venga a la mente.

– No puede ser – susurras inaudiblemente.

Y es, entonces, cuando estás casi segura ante quien estás. «Annie».

La titán se da cuenta de tu cambio de actitud; se da cuenta de cómo tu rostro pasa de mostrar curiosidad a miedo y tristeza. Se pone un tanto inquieta.

– [Nombre], ven aquí – te llama Erwin. Al parecer tiene otro plan de ataque y necesitas quitarte de en medio.

Pero tus pies no responden, estás demasiado sorprendida. ¿Por qué nunca te dijo nada? ¿Quería protegerte, protegerse o a ambas? Pero igual estás adelantando las cosas y realmente no es ella. Eso debe de ser, simplemente has dejado volar tu imaginación.

– ¡[Nombre]! – Por fin reaccionas y vuelves junto a Erwin.

En lo que subes a la rama, observas que Levi se encuentra encima de la cabeza de la titán, diciéndole unas palabras.

Palabras que, al parecer, no son del agrado del ser, quien te mira de reojo antes de abrir su boca y lanzar un alarido semejante al de un animal en peligro, pidiendo auxilio. ¿Vendrán más como ella? El alarido tarda un poco en cesar.

– Erwin… - empiezas diciendo una vez que la titán se calma.

– Ahora no, [Nombre] – te dice.

– Pero…

Tum, tum, tum… Un gran sonido de pisadas se acerca. Como te lo temías, vienen en su búsqueda. Pero, al parecer, no es ni uno ni dos titanes, se trata de un grupo mucho mayor. Tienes miedo.

– Erwin, huelo algo – dice Mike.

Mucho miedo.

– ¿En qué dirección? – pregunta el Comandante.

– Son múltiples olores, de todos los lados – responde con un rostro ensombrecido.

Demasiado miedo.

Se están acercando. Ya están aquí. Notas la mano de Erwin sobre tu hombro, haciendo que por un momento centres tu atención en él.

– No te muevas de aquí ordene lo que ordene. No hasta que yo me mueva de aquí también.

Asientes con la cabeza.

– ¡Preparad los explosivos! ¡Rápido! – ordena.

– Erwin, los primeros vienen del este.

Nada más decir eso Mike, uno de ellos, un titán muy pequeño, va corriendo en dirección hacia la titán hembra. ¿Va a rescatarla?

No, nada más llegar junto a ella, agarra su pierna fuertemente y…

– ¡La ataca! – dices con voz ahogada.

Los demás titanes hacen su aparición, dirigiéndose también a la titán, no haciendo ni caso a los soldados que se aparecen junto a ellos. Sólo tienen una cosa en mente: acabar con ella.

– ¡No! – gritas temiendo que hagan daño a la persona que está dentro del cuerpo titánico.

Temiendo que hieran a tu querida Annie.

Y entonces comienza una dura batalla: intentar detenerlos. Como pueden, todos los soldados arremeten contra los titanes, intentando salvar a la titán hembra. Tú no te mueves, por orden de Erwin debes permanecer en tu sitio.

Pero es imposible, son demasiados y están alimentándose a una gran velocidad. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de la titán hembra desaparece dejando, en su lugar, una gran humareda.

– No… - susurras mientras caes de rodillas.

No puede ser.

Erwin te mira sin decir nada y ordena algo a Levi, quien se encuentra colgado del tronco del mismo árbol en el que estáis.

– Nos vamos – te dice suavemente Mike.

Tú simplemente afirmas con la cabeza y te diriges a los caballos.

* * *

Avanzáis a gran velocidad a través del bosque, buscando la salida para poder regresar a la base. Mientras estáis aún ahí dentro, podéis oír claramente un rugido, un rugido muy similar a…

– ¡Eren!

Algo malo ha debido de ocurrir si Eren ha optado por transformarse.

* * *

Por fin habéis podido salir y alejaros del bosque. Junto a vosotros, montones de cuerpos apiñados. Hoy, en esta misión, una gran cantidad de soldados ha perecido. ¿Acaso ha servido de algo? Todas esas muertes, arriesgar de esa manera a tanta gente… ¿Para qué?

Y encima hay algo más que te preocupa: Annie. ¿Será verdad? ¿Será ella? ¿Se lo dirás a Erwin? ¿Traicionarás a tu mejor amiga? ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto? Estás llena de interrogantes.

Tu lealtad hacia tu amiga lucha contra tu sentido de la responsabilidad y del deber.

– ¿[Nombre]? Ayúdame a apuntar los nombres de los caídos, por favor – te pide un soldado.

– Sí…

Mientras avanzas hacia ellos, puedes apreciar sus rostros, todos ellos deformados por el miedo y el horror, deformados por una muerte trágica. Reconoces a algunos de ellos: Patrik, Laura, Steven, Auruo, Petra…

Un momento… ¿el equipo de Levi?

Nada más darte cuenta de ese detalle, giras tu cabeza en busca del Sargento, quien se encuentra hablando con un grupo de soldados. Su rostro no te dice nada, pero sabes que su interior guarda un sinfín de ira contenida. Y de angustia.

* * *

Ya todo ha acabado, te encuentras en tu habitación, sentada sobre la cama, reflexionando sobre lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo del día.

Aún no te puedes quitar de la mente la imagen de Levi ante el padre de Petra. Sientes que tu estómago se te encoge, presa de la angustia. Petra, el amor de Levi. A pesar de ser tu «enemiga», no puedes evitar lamentar su pérdida.

Esta angustia va en aumento a medida que vas recordando más. Annie. Aún no sabes qué hacer. Erwin ha ordenado que en dos horas te reúnas con él para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con la titán hembra, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que sabes algo. ¿Serás capaz de confiarle tus temores? Tendrás que hacerlo, la vida de muchos está en juego, al igual que la vida de Annie si cae en manos de los Militares.

Una lágrima cae por tu mejilla, una lágrima solitaria pero llena de sentimientos.

Al darte cuenta de ello, piensas en que otras personas estarán como tú ahora mismo, llorando por la pérdida de sus seres queridos: compañeros, amigos. No importa, una pérdida es una pérdida y hoy es día de llorar a los caídos.

– ¿Cómo estará Levi? – no puedes evitar preguntarte.

Todo su equipo ha caído en el mismo día. ¿Estará solo lamentando el destino? Necesitas urgentemente ir con él, comprobar su estado, calmar sus penas, pero tienes miedo de lo que te puedes encontrar, de la reacción que tendrá, de la respuesta que te puede dar.

Aun así decides ir con él.

* * *

Toc, toc.

– ¿Quién es? – puedes oír su ronca voz a través de la puerta. ¿Ha estado llorando?

– Levi… Sargento… soy [Nombre], ¿puedo pasar?

Silencio. Ni un ruido, ni un movimiento. De repente, la puerta se abre, mostrando a un estoico sargento.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Venía a ver qué tal estabas.

– ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

– Mal, supongo…. Quiero hacerte compañía.

Él no dice nada pero te deja entrar. Mientras vuelve a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, cierras la puerta con suavidad. Te quedas de pie, en medio del despacho.

– ¿Has estado bebiendo? – le preguntas cuando ves la botella de alcohol que se encuentra encima de la mesa.

– Uno o dos vasos, nada más.

Inconscientemente te acercas a él y pones tu mano sobre su hombro, gesto que le sobresalta un poco.

– Lo siento… - susurras.

No responde, está muy afectado. ¿Y quién no lo estaría?

Con sumo cuidado rodeas su cuello con ambos brazos, apoyando tu cabeza en la suya acercando su cuerpo al tuyo. Ahí, en ese momento, algo dentro de él reacciona, girando su cuerpo para encararte y devolverte el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en tu pecho. No te importa, simplemente le dejas desahogarse mientras le acaricias la espalda.

No sabes cuánto tiempo lleváis en esa posición, pero poco a poco empezáis a separaros y os quedáis mirándoos a los ojos.

– Lo siento – te dice él.

– ¿Por qué? Es algo normal, acabas de perder a tus amigos y al amor de tu vida… - dices, pero no puedes acabar porque algo en su mirada ha cambiado. ¿Has dicho algo malo?

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – te pregunta.

– ¿Cómo dices…? – pero entonces, al estar junto al gran escritorio, lo puedes ver con claridad: se acaba de beber la botella de un fuerte licor en una sola noche, en lo que lleváis de noche.

– Debes descansar antes de la reunión con Erwin, no estás del todo bien para acudir.

– ¿Y quién te dice a ti que no puedo acudir a una reunión estando mamado? – te espeta.

– Esto no tiene sentido… - le dices.

– No, no lo tiene. Pero, dime, ¿cómo vas a calmarme? ¿A consolarme?

Mientras dice eso, puedes sentir perfectamente como una de sus manos baja de tu cintura, a la cual se agarró mientras te abrazaba, y se queda posada en tu nalga izquierda, dándole un apretón.

– Levi, suéltame – susurras pero siendo firme en tu orden.

– ¿Acaso no es algo que siempre has querido?

Algo hace que suene tu alarma interior y quieras apartarte de él. Pero es más fuerte que tú y, de un solo movimiento, te coloca sentada en el escritorio rodeándote con los brazos, impidiendo cualquier movimiento tuyo con su cuerpo situado entre tus piernas.

– Dime, [Nombre], ¿qué vas a hacer para aliviar mis penas? – dice acercándose peligrosamente a tu rostro, pasando de él para seguir su camino hacia tu oreja derecha, cuyo lóbulo atrapa con sus labios.

– No estás en tus cabales.

– Pero lo quieres.

– Pero no así. Yo sólo quiero que me am… - no puedes seguir hablando, tu boca se ve invadida por la suya, luchando por introducir su lengua en tu cavidad bucal. No lo puedes evitar, te abandonas a él aunque una parte de ti te grite que te alejes.

[PARTE OMITIDA, PORFIS, VE A archiveofourown PARA LEERLO, QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME CIERREN LA CUENTA AQUÍ Y PREFIERO PREVENIR ANTES QUE CURAR, PERDÓN POR LAS MOLESTIAS]

– Eres deliciosa – te dice mientras se acerca a besarte de nuevo.

– Levi… - susurras. Tu mente sólo está llena de él, de su presencia, de sus acciones, de sus palabras, de su esencia.

– Esta noche te voy a comer – te dice con una mirada insinuante.

A ti sólo se te ocurre asentir.

– Levi, ¿estás ahí?

Una voz os saca de vuestra idílica escena.

– Espera ahí – te dice mientras se dirige a la puerta.

Pero no haces caso y te levantas de la mesa para poder colocarte la ropa y estar presentable.

– ¿Qué quieres, Erwin?

¿Erwin? Te pones a la defensiva. ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Esconderte? Te intentas alejar de la mesa, en la cual estabas apoyada, pero caes al suelo. Tus piernas no te sostienen, aún te encuentras aturdida por lo que ha pasado.

– ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – pregunta Erwin.

– Nada, ¿qué querías? – responde Levi.

– La reunión es en cinco minutos – dice.

– Ahora bajamos.

– ¿Bajamos? – le pregunta Erwin.

¿Bajamos? Piensas tú.

– Sí, bajamos – y, con esas mismas, le cierra la puerta en los morros.

Se gira para mirarte. Aún te encuentras en el suelo.

– Mira que eres patosa – te dice mientras te ayuda a levantarte.

– ¿Y quién tiene la culpa? – le espetas.

Él sólo sonríe de lado.

– Vamos – le dices.

Levi asiente y te sigue hacia la puerta.

– [Nombre] – te llama antes de que la abras. – Lo siento, no quería que esto fuera así, pero no me pude contener.

¿Una disculpa del «gran» Levi? Asientes con la cabeza.

– La próxima vez será mucho mejor – te dice maliciosamente mientras te adelanta para abrir la puerta y perderse por los pasillos.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Antes de empezar con los agradecimientos generales, quiero daros las gracias a todos por dar al "me gusta" y por seguir la historia. ¡Gracias!

- **Loca Bionica**: puede que te lo hayas imaginado bien ~~

- **Yuya kinomoto**: como siempre, me hace mucha ilusión que disfrutes con esta historia. Y... ¿por qué habrá hecho eso el colosal? Quién sabe...

- **Paloma12314:** ¡me encanta tu comentario! jajaja

- **koisshi saotome**: he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero como es largo me perdonas, ¿verdad? :D

- **Apailana**: ¡Mi filóloga! ^^ Ahora que leo este comentario, ¡ya sé quien eres en Twitter! wejejeje. Ya hablaremos por ahí también ~~

- **Noeno**: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Al parecer, han vuelto a interrumpir, ¿no? jajajaj

- **Lyzz**: ¡gracias, gracias! Me alegra que te resulte amena de leer


End file.
